The Demons of the Night
by Lunapok
Summary: This is the second part of "Fiery Music"! There will be secrets that will be opened. Please read and review! Disclaiming: I own the plot and my OC's everything else belongs to there rightful owners!
1. Chapter 1

It's been a year and our hero's became older. Their relationship is stronger than ever, like their dreams. 

Momoko the 15 year old girl that dreams to open her own sweet cafe and secretly(like she will tell him this) want to marry her boyfriend Brick a 16 year old boy that wants to open a cafe with her and be with her forever.  
Momoko decided to stop wearing her huge bow when she is a normal girl, but when she is fighting the bow automatically appears. She is trying to eat less candy and she is no more boy crazy. She loves to read and spend time with her friends and boyfriend.  
Brick hasn't changed at all only he likes to protect the citizens of New Townsville now.

Kaoru is a 15 year old girl who dreams to grow up and be a professional wrestler.  
Her hair isn't messy anymore. Its straight and reaches to her shoulders. (messy only in PPGZ form)  
Her boyfriend Butch has spiked up hair and dark forest green eyes. He dreams to be the best fighter in the world.

Miyako is a 15 year old girl who dreams to become a famous fashion designer.  
She let her hair loose and the only time it's in curly ponytails is when she in her PPGZ form.  
She became a little tougher, enough to protect herself.  
Boomer her loving boyfriend wishes to be a famous baseball player. He became quit mature, but he still can charm anybody with his baby act.

Those were The PPGZ and The RRBZ!

Marta the fire element. Her personality is the same. She is a 15 year old girl who has a dream of making people happy with music. Her hair stayed the same, it reaches to her knees.  
Blade her boyfriend and fighting partner is a 16 year old boy who wishes to always sing with his girlfriend. He pierced one of his ears and he also wishes to once marry Marta only he hasn't told her this yet.

Kila the wind element she didn't change too. She is 16 years old and dreams to be an astronaut. Her boyfriend Soul is a 17 year old boy who dreams to be in a go-car racer.

Ilina is the Nature element she started to wear her hair down and she put her blue ribbon in a little bow and tied it on the side of her hair. She wishes to become a famous dancer. She is 14.  
Her boyfriend Blast is 15 he wishes to become an actor.

Those were the CAGZ and CEBZ!  
Well let's start!

Marta P.O.V

Beep Beep Beep

My alarm clock was beeping and I had to throw a pillow at it. I groaned and I stood up and started to get dressed. I put on my black T-shirt with rising flames, my short baggy pant with red flames at the end, black socks and my black crescent moon, but first I brushed my hair. I started to exit my room while stretching my arms in the air.  
Marta: Yawn...  
Bi: Good morning Marta! Bi said while eating his breakfast.  
Mi: Good morning! She said while putting a plate of waffles and eggs on the table.  
Marta: Good morning too you two! I said while sitting down on a chair. Before I started eating I looked around and saw that Henry was nowhere to be seen.

Marta: Is Henry working hard again?  
Bi and Mi: Yup! They nod. Henry has been working really hard for a few months already.

I ate my breakfast and said.  
Marta: Thanks for the food, I'm off to school! See ya later! I said while running and putting on my black with red rising flames Jordan's.  
Mi: See ya!  
Bi: We will head to school soon too! So don't worry!  
Marta: Ok! I ran off while taking my black with a flame skateboard. I was outside the base and saw Skate with Firework on his head running to me. He jumped on me making me fall back. He started to lick my face.  
Marta: Sorry, Skate and Firework! I'm off to school, so I can't play right now. He got off and barked okay. I smiled and started to skate to school. I saw from the distance my friends and spiritual sisters.

Momoko had a pink T-shirt with a red rose on the side, a white skirt with a red rose on the side, white socks, black shoes and her hair was let loose with a heart clip in her hair.

Miyako was wearing a blue tank top, dark blue skirt, white socks, blue shoes, a bubble clip in her hair and a blue jay necklace.  
Kaoru was wearing a green T- shirt with yellow stars, green short baggy pants, green socks, green and yellow Jordan's and her hair was straight with a yellow star clip.

Kila was wearing a orange tank top with silver butterfly's, brown skirt, white socks, orange shoes, her hair was holding up with her orange with a yellow stripe stretchy band and she also had her silver wind clip.

Ilina was wearing a lime tank top with a blue star on the side, lime short baggy pants with a black belt that had a blue star on, black socks, blue Jordan's and she had her hair loose with a blue mini bow in her hair.

Marta: Yo Girls!  
They looked at me and greeted me, and then I felt somebody's hands hug me. I then heard him whisper in my ear.  
Blade: Yo Fiery. You're so warm. He hugged me like I was his teddy bear. I blushed a red color and saw that Miyako and Boomer were hugging; Kaoru was telling Butch that he shouldn't do such things, but she was blushing and he was smirking, Momoko was bright red, while Brick was hugging her and he kisses her cheek, Ilina was yelling at Blast and hitting him with her mini hammer while blushing. Kila looked a little shy with a red blush; Soul was hugging her with a smile.  
Marta: You know this is a little embarrassing? I asked while trying to not look in his eyes.  
Blade: So what? He asked with a carefree smile.  
Ilina: Come back here!  
Blast: Haha! No way! You're gonna hit me! He did the last part in a fake baby tone. Ilina stopped and tried to hold her laugh in, but she couldn't. We all started laughing and Blast just grinned.

Briiiiiiiiiiiiinnngggg

The bell rang! I'm actually happy to go to school! The girl and boys have the first lesson all together! Yaaay! We came in the class room and saw Himeko. She actually changed, she let her hair loos, her crown is a tiara, she wore a yellow tank top with a purple crown on it, a purple skirt, and purple heals and white socks. Her personality changed too. She is kind, friendly, she still gets jealous, but rarely, brave and she is one of our friends! And yes I'm not kidding! But hey, she changed. She even gives money to charity, like me!

Miss Keane: Hello class! It's nice to see you again! We have some new students this year! Come in!  
We all gasped! T-that g-girl, s-she has t-the same h-hairstyle like I-I used to h-have!  
(You already know the CosmicDemons girl from Fiery Music end, you can also find CDG on my Deviantart, it's in my BIO) Then suddenly when I looked at her eyes I felt a shock wave go through me! Why do I feel like I know her?  
Miss Keane: Please tell your names and 3 things about yourself?  
The first was the girl I was talking about.  
Demon: My name is Demon Gouka. I love TV, music and fighting! I'm 15!  
Ookaaayyyy...That too much like me! It's even creepy!  
Next Kila's look alike.  
Snake: I'm Snake Yokaze. I love competing, fights and reading...I'm 16. She looked bored.  
Next Ilina's look alike.  
Spider: H-Hi! My name is Spider Akushou! I'm 14 and I love drawing, dancing and teasing people!  
Next is Momo's look alike...  
Berserk: I'm Berserk! I'm 15. I love destruction, being strong and sweets.  
Kaoru look alike...P.S IM CREEPED OUT!  
Brute: Hello, I'm Brut. I'm 15. I love skating, some sports and fights.  
Finally Miya's look alike?  
Brat: Brat,15, designing clothes, boys and drawing.  
Everybody looked at us then at them. I noticed Demon looked at me and her eyes widen. Well, at list I'm not the only one shocked.  
Miss Keane: Umm...Good. Oh! I almost forgot! Demon, Snake and Spider are sisters and Berserk, Brute and Brat are sister too!  
Oh My Fudge...

Miss Keane: Miyako, Kaoru, Momoko you will show Brat, Brute and Berserk around. They nod and the three girls sat beside each of them.  
Miss Keane: Marta, Kila, Ilina you will show Demon, Snake and Spider around.  
We nod and they sat next to us. I looked at her and she just smiled at me.  
Demon: Hi, nice meeting you...Angle...She whispered the last part, but because of my fox ears I could hear what she whispered! She called me Angle? OKAY, NOW IM SO FREACKED OUT! I yelled in my head, but outside I acted cool as ice.  
Marta: Huh? What did ya say? I acted like I didn't hear the last part.  
Demon: It's nothing important. She said waving her hand awkwardly and with a smile.

After class...

Each of us showed the new girls around. After that we all went to different classes. There we meet the boys and we introduced them. Oh, We found out that the new girls have boyfriends too and they almost look the same as ours, but they said that their boyfriends live very far away. We were all shocked, but now that I think about it, it isn't shocking...Everybody has a look alike in the world. We talked with each other the whole day! After that we were going to the base and the new girls decided to go home. When we were going to the base I sensed something and I then started to sniff the air. My eyes widen.  
Marta: It can't be... I said in a deep voice. NO! You can't be back! I then turned to the side where my nose was leading me. I saw him...  
Marta: Slasher...I whispered.  
I was about to move, but Blade was already standing in front of me protectively.  
Slash: Don't worry, I'm not here to fight for now... I'm just here to give Blaze some info about her sister and...her demon self...  
All of our eyes widen. What!? He knows something about Aqua!(the water element and the most youngest sister) a-and about m-my d-demon form?!  
Slasher: I see that all of you are interested, good. First before I tell you all about those things we will play a game. There will be three parts and if you will be successful I will tell you the last one.

I looked at Kila and nod.  
Marta: Okay, We will play...  
Slasher: Good, let's start. First each of the girls have to find a person. Only your counter pairs can help. You have a month to find those people and if somebody finds the others target she can't tell. Now I will tell you who you have to find.  
Blaze, a person that acts what the person wishes to be.  
Skyla, a person who is quiet yet hot headed.  
Ross, a person who tries but easily gives up.  
Miyako, a person who loves attention but yet wishes that somebody would love that person.  
Momoko, a person who tries to control but cant.  
Kaoru, a person who loves something but is weak when it comes to it.  
We all looked at him with a dumb folded look.  
Ilina: What the F*#* are you talking about! I'm not playing this game with you!  
Slasher looked at her with a cold glare. He then said.  
Slasher: Fine, if you don't want to play then I will blow up each building every hour, but if you play you will have 6 months until we start doing it. He grinned evilly making me shutter a bit...I still have nightmares about that time with mom...  
We all looked at each other and nod.  
Marta: We will play! I yelled while glaring at him. He smirked and said Goodbye and good luck while disappearing.  
Marta: I despise him so much...I glared at the place where he stood.

When we came to the base and told Henry. He was telling me to hide with my sisters but we protested. He understood an allowed us to play that guys game...

The next day...

Ilina P.O.V

Hmm...a person who tries but easily gives up...Who can it be!? I was at school. Marta stayed at home for the day...The others had different classes. I was heading to class until I bumped into somebody.  
Ilina: Sorry, I didn't see you there. I rubbed my head.  
?: No its my fault.  
I looked up and saw Spider.  
Ilina: OH! Hi Spider!  
Spider: Eh? She looked up and saw me. Hi ya, Flo-I mean Ilina!  
Ilina: Hehe, both of us bumped into each other! I grinned at her.  
Spider: Yeah, I'm so unlucky. She sighned.  
Ilina: Hey, you want to go and paint a bit?  
She looked nerves, but then she said.  
Spider: Sure.  
We went into the art room and saw that we were the only people here.  
Ilina: Let's paint something and later show to each other?  
Spider: Okay.

I finally finished. I drew a cute yellow kitten with lime green eyes and with a blue bow on. I turn to Spider and asked her.  
Ilina: I'm done. What about you? No answer...Spider?  
I saw that she was holding a brush while not moving. I walked to her and saw that she only drew half of a cute spider.  
Ilina: I see you're not finished. I can wait as long as you want. I smiled at her.  
Spider: No...I'm done...I'm not good at drawing...I tried my best...  
Ilina: Don't give up that easy! Suddenly I understood that Spider was the girl I was looking for!

Ilina: You're the girl...I whispered.  
Spider: Yeah, I am...Your smarter then you look Flower! She suddenly switched personality's right in front of me! Well, one point for you. Remember you can't tell your friends. Bye Flower…

Ilina: That was fast…..

**Blaze: Yo! How did ya like it? Tell me later, ok? Thanks for reading, please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kila P.O.V

I was at class and I couldn't focus on the lesson!

I'm worried about Marta and Aqua…..Marta thought that she destroy him, but he returned….And Aqua…Why didn't anybody from heaven tell us that she lives near us….

I then noticed some girls pushing Snake out of the class room. I stood up and saw that she fell on the floor. I went to the girls and glared at them, all of them ran away.

Kila: Snake, are you okay? I reached out my hand and she took it. Why were they bulling you?

Snake: Thanks…..Because they say that all the boys drool over what me and my sisters wear…..

Kila: Don't pay attention to any of them okay?

Snake: Okay….

After school…..

I was walking past an ally and heard screaming! I ran and saw those girls and SNAKE with demon wings! She wanted to punch them, but I stopped the hit fast. The girls stood up and ran away.

Kila: What are you doing?!

Snake: None of your business! For a second I thought that she answers like Marta would as Blaze? Marta is a big hot head so she would better do thinks alone…WAIT, I'M SO STUPID! Wow that was a weird thing….I am as stupid as Marta….

Kila: You're the one that Slasher told me to find? Am I right or am I wrong?

Snake: Your right, so leave me alone and don't ever come in my way or your next. She then disappeared in the shadows.

One down….

Miyako P.O.V

I was at school and saw Brat with lots of guys following her.

Brat: Sorry boys, but I have to go so bye bye! She waved at them and all of them drolled. Hi Miya!

Miyako: Hi Brat! Where are you going?

Brat: Outside so see ya later Miya! She waved.

Miyako: Alright, Bye Brat. I waved goodbye.

After school…

I was walking to the school gates with Boomer until I heard Brat yelling! I ran to her and saw a boy trying to touch her!

Miyako: Stop it!

The boy noticed me and started to walk to me but Boomer knocked him unconscious. I thanked him and went to Brat.

Miyako: Brat are you okay!?

Brat : Why….Why do boys only like me for my body? Why?...She started to sob.

Boomer: Miya….I think we found the person….

My eyes widen, Brat can't be one of Slasher's teammates!?

Miyako: Brat….Do you know Slasher?

Brat:…..Yes…She then stood up and started walking away, but then she stopped not looking at me and said. Now we are enemies…but thank you….And she left.

I wanted to cry, because one of our friends was an enemy…Boomer hugged me and started to comfort me.

Momoko P.O.V

I was sitting in class and heard girls whisper about Berserk, but Berserk sat there quietly.

I know how she feels...It's sad when people gossip about you….I wanted to go to her, but she stood up hitting her desk with her hands.

Berserk: Can you beeping girls shut up with the stupid gossips! I'm tired of hearing them!

Girl: What if we won't stupid B####!

Berserk: Then I will do this. She punched the girl in the face and then started to punch the other girls. I stood up and calmed her down and we both went outside.

Momoko: Are you okay?

Berserk: I'm fine Momo….I just can't control myself sometimes….I try but I can't…\

Then it hit me!

Momoko: Your one of Slasher's teammates?

She stayed quit and then stood up, but before leaving she said Yes and went away.

We found the first one….

Kaoru P.O.V

After school I went to the skate park and saw Brute fighting with a guy!

I ran to her, she was losing the fight. She had lots of scratches on her body!

I jumped in and started to beat that guy up for hurting her! And of course I won.

I helped her up and she had tears falling from her face.

Kaoru: What the hell happened here?

Brute: He said I'm weak and that he could easily beat me….and he was right…I love fighting but I'm weak at it….

I then face slapped myself.

Kaoru: Your Slashes teammate! Am I right?

She nod and started to walk away.

Brute: Next time we meet we will be enemies….Bye

And she left me all alone….Well, at list I found one of them….

Marta P.O.V

I was at home thinking about what he meant when he said the one that acts what that person wants to be?

I think it's better if I go for a walk and see if I can clear my head…

I was walking in the park and saw Demon sitting on a bench.

Marta: YO DEMON! I yelled, she noticed me and smiled. I came to her and sat near her. What are ya doing?

Demon: Nothing, just sitting and breathing the fresh air. Why weren't you in school?

Marta: I felt sick…I hate being stuck in my base….

Demon: Base?

Marta: I don't like calling it my home….And plus it looks more as a base. I grinned at her.

Demon: You know Angel, you're lucky that you are so brave; I am brave when I eat too much candy.

Marta: When I eat candy I become too hyper and….Wait, Did you call me angel?

Demon: Yup Blaze!

Marta: Your one of Slasher's goons!

Demon: Yup…Well then…Here. She gave me a piece of paper. It's a message from Slasher. All of your friends found out that me, my friends and sisters are working for Slasher. Read the paper with your friends…Bye Blaze. Then I saw that demon wings appeared behind her and she disappeared.

Marta:…Time to go to the base….

I started going home, while my hair covered my face….

All are found….

**Blaze: Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! Bye, have a nice day!**

**Oh before I forget!**

**Which story do you think I should writte?**

**In all of the storys Blaze will be! :D**

**Warrior Cats: The Moonlight Cat(Warrior cat fanfic OCxOC)**

**Blazing Titan!(Teen Titans fanfic JinxxKidFlash, Blaze will be there)**

**Nura The Rise of Yokai: Spirit Live(Nura The Rise Of Yokai, OCxOC and A few original couples)**

**Digimon Computer Dive( OCxOC)**

**Bye!**


End file.
